


every plane of existence

by juvenileDREAMS



Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [31]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Huening Kai is a Sweetheart, Keyword: Soul, Kissing, M/M, Whipped Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenileDREAMS/pseuds/juvenileDREAMS
Summary: Huening likes to talk about strange things and Soobin likes to indulge him.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407400
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	every plane of existence

"Why do you always kiss me like that?"

"Like what, hyung?" Huening draws his lips away from Soobin's brow, grinning as he lowers them to press them against Soobin's own chastely in repetition. "Like this?"

"No, no," Soobin laughs, reaching a hand up to card lightly through Huening's messy hair. He leans back into the couch cushions, pulling Huening on top of his chest, which his lover paws at lightly as he begins to delve into a deeper kiss, a much less breathable one.

"Like this?" He asks as he comes up for air, and Soobin nearly forgets his train of thought.

"On my forehead," he confirms as he regains normal thought patterns. Huening frowns down at him before sitting up fully, prying himself out of Soobin's grasp.

"Hey, I didn't say stop!" Soobin follows Huening upward, swinging his legs onto the ground as he regards his little boyfriend's troubled expression with curiosity. "What is it?"

"It's – well, it's kind of…strange," Huening hesitates before speaking, his own forehead scrunched together in thought. "You'll probably make fun of me." he whines.

"Why would I do that?" Soobin asks immediately, and then after considering the question for half a second, corrects himself. "Alright, I promise that this time, I will refrain from any funny commentary. It will be very difficult, I assure you. Wait – It's not a fetish of yours, is it?"

"No," Huening hides a laugh with his hand and it's so _adorable_. Soobin holds back a squeal as their eyes rest carefully on one another, and they share a breath before Huening begins to speak. "There's a myth, see. About how people's foreheads are a center of their whole being; the very core of what makes them up. According to the myths, there's a floating star above every person's forehead that represents their soul."

A smile has appeared on Soobin's face the moment Huening said the 'myth.' This is just so inherently like him, taking odd facets of history and myth and interweaving them with his own life. He would have commented, but Huening keeps speaking.

"If I squint, I feel like I can almost see it," Huening's hand tentatively slides from his own lap up to Soobin's face, and he feels his skin turn to gooseflesh under his boyfriend’s delicate fingers that move gingerly across his skin. "It's glowing against you, but it's more than a part of you. It's all of you. I've never seen anyone else like I see you."

"You're saying that you can see my soul?" Soobin repeats slowly, quietly, nearly reverently as he leans closer into Huening's touch.

"Yes," he breathes against him, one hand resting on his brow and the other cupping the back of his neck. "And it's beautiful. You have no idea."

"So you want to kiss my soul?" Soobin chuckles breathlessly into Huening's shoulder. "You're so weird sometimes, Hue-ningning."

"Hyung, you said you wouldn't make fun of me!" Huening whines, his tone half-joking, half-serious as his hand begins to fall back to his side. Soobin quickly stops the motion, dropping his own hand to pull Huening's back up against him.

"Don't stop," Soobin whispers. "Not teasing, I swear. You're being sappy and adorable at the same time. Take pride in the accomplishment."

"Not until you stop teasing me," Huening says stubbornly. The hand that has been on Soobin's neck is creeping down his back now, drawing the two of them even closer together, causing their bodies to align perfectly.

"Deal," Soobin curls his own arms around Huening's waist, hooking them tightly so that his younger boyfriend can't move even if he wants to.

"It's not just kissing your soul," Huening continues, and when he lets his hands fall this time, the light caresses of his fingers are immediately replaced with the gentlest of kisses, all across Soobin's forehead, from his hairline to just above his nose, pressing Soobin backward and into the soft cushions of the couch with each one.

"Yeah?" Soobin relaxes further and further into each one until his skin is crawling with desire. "What is it then?"

Huening speaks between kisses. "It's kissing all of you, every inch of you. I can touch not just your body, but the things that lie underneath it. The important things, the things that matter. I can feel all of you, on every plane of existence. It's beyond physical, beyond emotional – It's like you surround me, encase me. There isn't a thing that I see, that I am, that isn't you."

"God, we should talk about your strange ideas more often," Soobin half whispers into the crook of Huening's neck as he runs a hand up his back in a soothing motion, fingers pulling at the soft curls around Huening's ears. "Let's never stop talking about them, actually."

"As long as you won’t tease me again, then sure." Soobin can feel Huening's grin against his neck, and he matches it with his own.

"Well, no promises."

"What?" he whines. "You said that you will—"

Soobin doesn't even let him finish as he pulls him into a breath-stealing, lips-bruising kiss like there’s no tomorrow.

"I like hearing you strange ideas, but I like kissing you more, you know?" 


End file.
